Dimensional or animation imaging techniques and devices are used to create special visual effects such as, for example, 3D effects, animation, depth, magnification, morph, and other such types of graphics on an article. For simplicity, these specialized visual effects will be generally referred to as “dimensional” imaging throughout, and are not limited to any one of the effects described above. The dimensional image can be applied to various articles as eye-catching promotional tools, advertising, branding, games, and the like because the dimensional images offer eye-catching images by providing multiple images and/or animation. Examples of articles can include, for example, containers, cups, packaging, wrappers, tubes, envelopes, announcements, portfolios, multimedia packaging, portfolios, folders, greeting cards, invitations, napkins, posters, business cards, fabrics and clothing, billboards, stickers, labels, badges, pens, magnets, postcards, transaction cards such as gift cards, loyalty cards, reward cards, phone cards, and identification cards, and any of a variety of articles.
Dimensional image display devices typically incorporate a printed image proximate a lens array. The printed image can be either directly bonded to or printed on to the lens array, or printed on a separate substrate and laminated to the lens array. Image segments or elements are printed using high resolution, and precise registration techniques to form the overall image. One such printing technique includes interlacing images, in which a composite of two or more images are interlaced with each other in individual slices or segments to form the overall image that will be viewed through a lens array. The interlaced image is then configured or mapped so that each lens of the array focuses on at least a portion of the interlaced image. The interlaced image is configured to accommodate both viewing distance and curvature through the lens.
One type of dimensional imaging technology well-known in the art includes lenticular image technology. Lenticular image technology includes a lenticular image, such as an interlaced image, in combination with a lenticular lens array. The lenticular lens array is formed from a web or sheet including a plurality of substantially parallel elongated cylindrical lenticules or lenses on one surface. The second surface is planar. Typically, the lenticular lens array is formed from a plastic material and can be formed from any of a variety of techniques including casting, coating, embossing, extruding, and the like. The lens array can be a full lenticular pattern or can be spot array, i.e. covering only portions of the surface. The interlaced image can be printed directly on the planar second surface, or can be printed on a separate substrate and subsequently laminated to the lenticular lens array by a clear adhesive, fusing, or other similar techniques. Examples of lenticular image technology can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,900,944 to Tomczyk; 6,424,467 to Goggins; and 7,359,120 to Raymond et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another type of dimensional imaging technology includes fly's eye or bug's eye image technology. Fly's eye or “integral” lens arrays are formed from a web or sheet including a plurality of domes or semi-circular structures, rather than the elongated lenses of lenticular technology. The lens array can be a full fly's eye pattern or can be spot array, i.e. covering only portions of the surface. Similar to lenticular technology, an image, such as an interlaced image, can be printed on the planar side of the lens sheet or web, or printed on a separate substrate and laminated thereto. There are a number of benefits to using a fly's eye lens as opposed to a lenticular lens. The fly's eye lens is essentially a lens that allows viewing in multiple directions tangentially around the lens. This essentially allows one not only to interlace an image from left to right (horizontal direction), but also up and down (vertical direction), diagonally, or any combination thereof to give additional animated, dimensional, or other visual effects.
Creation of articles having these special visual effects via dimensional images is typically accomplished through time intensive methods because of the amount of manual editing and input that goes into interlacing the images, and formatting the final file to be printed. Typically, a production facility receives an order from a customer, manually creates the composite interlaced image, prints a physical, hard-copy proof, sends the proof to the customer, makes an edits to the proof, possibly resends the proof, and finally prints the order upon approval of the proof. The entire order process can take several days, if not weeks, before the order is complete. The process, as it is labor intensive, can also be very expensive. For example, large costs are incurred because it is time consuming to produce hundreds or even thousands of unique pieces with each individual piece being “touched” or otherwise manipulated manually.
Furthermore, because of the time and expense associated with creating the dimensionally imaged articles in the traditional manner, mass customization of dimensionally imaged or lenticular articles is often limited to businesses with large advertising budgets and is often not available to individual customers. Customers cannot purchase inexpensive articles that include a customized lenticular or composite image incorporated into the article.
There remains a need for systems and methods to quickly and efficiently produce mass customization of lenticular or otherwise dimensionally imaged articles.